


A Roadtrip with Mr. Orange Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [30]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	A Roadtrip with Mr. Orange Would Include

  * he suggests it after seeing a campervan on the road one time
  * he gets sooo hyped up about it and keeps asking and asking until you finally say yes
  * you have to help him plan it tho bc he’s kinda disorganised and too excited
  * sitting together making lists about what you’ll need to take
  * SITTING TOGETHER LOOKING AT A MAP!!! figuring out where ur gonna go to!!!! awwjkhwjwh that cute
  * sticking little gold star stickers on the places you wanna go, picking out restaurants and the like. they’re mostly fast food tho
  * he packs all his hawaiian shirts and lends a couple to you bc he wants to see you in em!!! he thinks you look so pretty wearing them :)
  * you have to convince him to use his own car, not a policecar, bc he actually fucking suggests that--  _“c’mon, then we can overtake people babe!!”_
  * lots of blankets!!! 
  * he brings one of his action figures along for good luck
  * you two stop at a convenience store for snacks too. freddy insists on getting cheetos and soda but you make sure you get some healthy snacks too just in case
  * he’d want to visit a national park!! you guys have cuddly picnics there and admire the views  ~~also he’d probs finger you i don’t make the rules ok~~
  * sleeping  ~~and fucking~~  in the backseat of the car
  * having a smoke with ur feet up on the dashboard, looking up at the stars before you go to sleep
  * stargazing on one of the picnic blankets
  * i just  **know** you’d make so many new inside jokes too
  * POLAROIDS!!!!!!!!!!!! and when you get back home he’s exhausted but makes a point of sticking them on the fridge
  * the memories are so sweet and they mean so much to him
  * he promises to take you on another one whenever he can




End file.
